Week of June 29 2008 GNN Posts
Sunday, June 29 2008 CORUSCANT: Call For New Chancellor Author: Wilhuff Tarkin Chairman Wilhuff Tarkin recently delivered a speech to the august body of the Republic Senate calling for the nomination of Kisaha Ontio into the position of Chancellor, as a long-standing supporter of the Republic and a leader of one of her proudest long-standing member worlds. The Chairman expressed his hopes that the Senate would swiftly approve this appointment, and his confidence that High Baron Ontio will be a valuable addition to the Command Council. CORUSCANT: Candidacy Announced Author: Kisaha Ontio During a special hearing of the Galactic Senate, High Baron KISAHA ONTIO announced his candidacy for the Chancellorship of the Republic. He has already amassed the support of several prominent figures and urges others to register their nominations with the Supreme Court. His momentous speech is quickly making its way throughout galactic media outlets, spreading the urgent call for drastic and swift change. Full Story: 2008-06-29 GNN Ontio Announces Candidacy GNN: A New Peril Author: Meena Tills Meena Tills has made a major speech. See: 2008-06-27 GNN Speech from Mon Calamari: A New Peril Tuesday, July 01 2008 ELMORIYAH: A New Peril Author: Acilius A stuffy looking anchor pretends to feign shock and distress as he reports the most recent snippet of news: "GNN has received disturbing reports from its station on Elmoriyah, home of the weapon's manufacturer the Sacree-Avernus Corporation. We caution you that the following video is unsuitable for younger viewers." His image fades to black. The Holo-feed begins. A pretty brunette woman (human or close enough) is crouched behind some heavy machinery in what appears to be a large factory. Holding the inevitable earpiece and microphone she reports, "Unknown beings, either clones or some race whose members are nearly identical, landed on the world of Elmoriyah following a bomb blast. GNN was interviewing shipyard workers at the time before they told us to hide in here---" the reporter is interrupted by a commotion behind her. She goes silent and turns to peer over the machinery. A group of male clones are ripping machinery apart at the far end of the factory. The reporter continues in a whisper, "Somebody-- the invaders or local security forces has been jamming comlinks. We dont know just how far the intruder--" There is a flash of steel, a spray of blood, and the picture goes black just before the reporter's final moments. ELMORIYAH: Press Release Author: Darin Sacree The Government of Elmoriyah issued a press release on minutes after the attack footage was released over the network. The invaders were repulsed before they reached the gates of Elmoriyah's underground labyrinth. Casualties are estimated to be two-hundred and fifty dead and the Sacree-Avernus Shipyards have been heavily damaged. The Government of Elmoriyah has confirmed there was also a commando raid into the Sacree-Avernus Corporation's compound and a few patrol ships were stolen as the invaders made their escape. Overall damage to the compound is limited to a confirmed eighteen dead, the stolen vessels, and a damaged shield generator. Wednesday, July 02 2008 New Top Dog for the BHG Author: Aldog The Glorious and Magnanimous Vordo the Hutt announced today that he has appointed a new boss of the Bounty Hunter's Guild. Lord Noble Count Aldog has received the nod with the charge of reigning in the current roster of Bounty Hunters and to direct their activities. When asked for comment, Aldog simply stated, "Hey, its time fer some people ta die, but in an organized and profitable fashion." Those interested in applying for a position within the guild should contact Aldog. Thursday, July 03 2008 RYLOTH: Market Collapse Author: Darin Sacree Ryloth's incredibly tight security has finally taken its toll on the once prosperous world's economy. The planet's market has collapsed and its financial state is in ruins. FGIB on Ryloth Author: Graf von Mourn The recent collapse of the economy on Ryloth has long been predicted by the First Galactic Investment Bank. Senator Amelia's paranoid security policies have done nearly indescribable damage to both her citizens and to the Galactic Economy. It is also a concern for the FGIB that the Senator from Ryloth is in charge of the Republic Treasury given her obvious lack of economic acumen. Sadly, Ryloth is not the only planet to suffer the paranoia of their rulers. The FGIB has documented several other worlds whose leaders have sealed them off, including Frashkart, Dantooine, and Shili. We predict similar economic collapses for these worlds if things are not changed. The First Galactic Investment Bank calls on Senator Amelia to resign from her positions on Ryloth and allow for a new leader to take over. In anticipation of the Senator's departure from office, Baron von Mourn of the FGIB has announced his intention to run for leadership of Ryloth and pledges both his personal and corporate assets to the rebuilding of the planets economy. SHILI: Open For Trade Author: Vulhel Ohl Shili, under the sluggish leadership of recent High Chieftain Vulhel Ohl, seems to have heeded the signs of a collapsing market and has opened its routes instead of suffer the same fate Ryloth's economy has. Never having had it's own military before, the next few months are likely to prove if Vulhel Ohl has had the mind to put Shili into a situation better prepared for the troubles it has faced in its recent past. KUAT: Communications Black-Out Author: Kisaha Ontio KUAT: Early reports from GNN indicate that Kuat, one of the Republic's founding worlds, has initiated a total communications blackout. All shielding units have been activated and incoming traffic is being turned away. Attempted transmissions to the world are being jammed by the planetary comsystem. Only a single satellite orbiting the planet is sending outgoing messages, indicating that the planet is not in distress and a statement will be delivered soon. GNN has attempted to procure additional information from Kuat's representatives on Coruscant. However, it appears that all diplomats and representatives were quietly recalled prior to this incident. High Baron Kisaha Ontio, whose initially powerful candidacy for the Chancellorship has faltered in recent days, also appears to have returned to his homeworld. Friday, July 04 2008 Response to the State of Ryloth Author: Naga Vao These recent events have confirmed something I have long felt in my heart. One of a foreign species cannot properly govern those of another. How can one truely understand the needs of the people when they do not even understand the people. One cannot truely devote themselves to govern a place they do not truely call home. Only those who can honestly call a place home will truely devote their lives to it's well being, and even die to ensure it's safety. With these feelings in mind I also call for the resignation of Senator Amelia. However, to make the same mistake twice would be purely unwise and even foolish. A twi'lek must govern his/her fellow twi'leks. As such not only do I call for Senator Amelia to resign, should this occur I wish to show my intentions running for the leadership of Ryloth and I vow that not only will every credit of my assents will be used to better Ryloth but my very being. Thank You - Count Vao of Vanix II RYLOTH: Security Response Author: Madison Skywalker (S) Madison Skywalker makes a statement on Ryloth's behalf regarding its recent turmoil. "As Master Chief of Ryloth Planetary Security, it aggrieves me t'hear all those who wouldn't lift a dang finger t'help us out up 'ere, callin' fer blood like ya have a clue. It also aggrieves me t'hear that everyone's f'gotten the state Ryloth was in when Amelia was elected Justicar. The people of this planet, m'self included, 'ave been living with daily threats from the likes of the Imperium, and the Hutt Nation. Moff Starn has done 'er best to care for the Ryloth citizenry-- p'haps ya be focusin' on the reason -why- she's taken the measures she has; therein lies the answer. "From a security standpoint, I be followin' my orders; our standin' orders do apply to any who wanna land and create further ruin. If yer comin' to help out, that be one thing. As the longest servin' Master Chief on this planet, constantly repellin' the Imperium and the Hutt Nation, 'n' any other two-bit morons decidin' to try their hand at causin' problems 'ere-- I support the Moff, Justicar and Senator Amelia Starn: y'all aren't 'ere to see what she does fer her people. Keep makin' ya statements of ignorance by which a fancy title apparently grants ya permission." von Mourn Speaks on Ryloth Author: Graf von Mourn "Master Chief Skywalker's statements, while obviously heart felt, are also obviously little more than an excuse to make up for her continued participation in the oppression of the Rylothian people. The whole galaxy is threatened by the Blacks and Hutts, yet only Ryloth's paranoid leadership felt the need to destroy their planet's economy. Look at Sullust. They suffered just as great a threat as Ryloth and yet their citizens have prospered under Pesiro's rule with no need to fall back on a total planetary lock down. "In addition, my understanding it that the Republic has assigned a Legion of its finest to Ryloth to protect it from any invasion. I have to ask why this wasn't sufficient to generally protect against any threat of invasion and why the Senator and her Chief felt the need to totally ruin Ryloth's economy rather than loosen their iron grip? Let us also look at Corellia. It has suffered from an actual invasion by the Hutts and yet its leader has not felt the need to destroy the livelihood of his citizens. "Honestly though, if Master Chief Skywalker is the best that Senator Amelia could find to serve as a security advisor then it is no surprise that she followed a course to total ruin. Chief Skywalker and Senator Amelia should both resign immediately and unseal their voting booths to allow a real, free, fair election to take place. One which they are bound to offer under Republic law." GNN: Kuat Secedes, Adopts Monarchy Author: Kisaha Ontio GNN -- Following a planetwide communications blackout, GNN has been permitted to send a correspondent to Kuat. Initial reports indicate that the populace of the founding Republic world went into uprising upon learning that their leader had essentially been defeated in the Chancellorship election. In response, Drive Yards stockholders convened to enact a number of historic changes. It appears that the Barony system has been abolished, and that Kisaha Ontio has been installed as King by his people, returning the Duros to the system of monarchy they followed in the ancient times of the Republic. Furthermore, Kuat has seceded from the Senate and nullified all exclusive contracts with the Republic Navy. The changes in policy and rulership, which were executed entirely within legal Kuati bounds, appears to have quelled much discontent on the world. For the full story, and a statement offered by King Ontio's spokesman, please continue watching. Full Story: 2008-07-04 GNN Kuat Installs King, Secedes from Senate SHILI: Devastating Raid Author: Vulhel Ohl Apparently hours after the fact, reports are coming in from Ryloth where confirmations are being made of Shili having fallen prey to a devastating raid. Details are sketchy and much remains unconfirmed, but some of the rumors are that the High Chieftain is dead or unaccounted for and that her private guards were among the first and last to go down. Togrutala is confirmed as having been breached, and the latest speculation is that Shili has been left utterly defenseless. Saturday, July 05 2008 Grachazza Resigns Author: Grachazza The planetary seal of Rienna appears, followed by the seal of the Republic Senate. As they fade, a Wookiee appears on the screen, with a small subtitle identifying him as Representative Grachazza of Rienna. "People of the Republic. While I have counted King Bail Organa of Alderaan as a friend, and before Alderaan's fall to the Black Imperium, I was under his employ, the current situation on Alderaan makes it impossible for the latter to continue. As of 21,372 YR, Month 6, Day 6, I am announcing my resignation as a Captain in the Alderaan Police Force, due to its conflict with my position as leader of a Republic world and member of the Republic Senate." Short Press Release Author: Meena Tills The office of Senator and Mon Calamari Prime Minister Meena Tills issued a statement of legal opinion today that Senators guilty prima facie of treason could reasonably be arrested for trial by the Senate if they entered the Coruscant government offices, and noted that he is urging the command council to take reasonable steps to guarantee that the Republic will not be infiltrated by Black Imperial agents posing as Senators. In a separate legal note, the Senator's legal staff pointed to myriad precedents indicating that secession from the Republic is only valid if ratified by the Senate. "We hope that the current situation on Kuat is resolved peacefully," the Senator's office stated, "but the Senate must meet soon to decide whether to approve Kuat's application to leave the Republic or to deny it." SHILI: Status Report Author: Vulhel Ohl Confirmation has been made early this morning that Shili has indeed been rendered defenseless, and that Vulhel Ohl, High Chieftain of Shili, was found among the dead and dying, herself almost dead. Ohl, Meekek, and Moori elders -- each a tribe or clan by understanding -- who were in Togrutala at the time, were spared or ushered from harm's way, and are presently presiding over affairs, which is likely to be marked by Shili's traditional stance of inattention and disinterest for the outside worlds. Rumors are that a few elders, noteably from the Ohl clan, have made some strong anti-galactic statements already and criticized Vulhel's attempt to stand among the worlds. The Ithorian settlement has issued an apology to the Togrutan government on behalf of the reports they issued that showed a trend toward market collapse last week, and that may have encouraged the opening of trade routes prematurely, but assure that no exaggerations were made in the reports, and again promise the deployment of an elite emisary guard to Togrutala, their last having fallen in the raids among fellow Togruta. CORULAG: Official Statement Author: Rylas The seal of Corulag appears onscreen followed by the seal of the Republic Senate. When they fade a human male stands behind a podium that also has the seal of Corulag on it. At the bottom of the screen, words appear that identify him as Elector and Senator Rylas D'hannen. "My fellow gentlebeings of the Republic. It has come to my attention that due to my relationship with King Bail Organa, there is fear that my campaign for Chancellor is a ploy by the Black Imperium to place one of their agents in a seat of power. I stand before you today to address these charges against me. I love the Republic...I fully believe in the ideals upon which it was founded. When I was elected as leader of Corulag, I took a vow in which I swore to uphold those ideals. I would like to appeal to the planetary leader of Kuat. I wish to allay your concerns about me and my loyalty. Therefore effecitive immediately, I am withdrawing out of the race for Chancellor. I am a man who is willing to do whatever it takes for the Republic. I hope this guesture proves that. Now is the time that we should be working together for a common goal. As members of the Republic we are a family, even though we might be worlds apart. If we stand divided, we will surely fall to our enemies. I implore you, let us stand together to usher in a new era. An era of peace. Thank you." CORUSCANT: Armistice Extended Author: Wilhuff Tarkin From the office of WILHUFF TARKIN: By personal agreement with the Lady Mediator and the Chairman of the Command Council, as per the original terms of the armistice, the armistice between the Black Imperium and the Galactic Republic has been extended by another month, to be extended at further agreement between the Lady Mediator and and the Chairman, or the Command Council, or the Senate. Chairman Tarkin was unavailable for comment. News Feed Author: Seifer Wolf The scheduled programming is interrupted on all channels by an urgent GNN report. "We have just received this holo-feed from an unknown location!" The picture changes to a view of a durasteel podium, a black robed Seifer Wolf stands at it, now addressing the camera. "I have decided, to hold an event for the viewing pleasure of the galaxy." Seifer shifts slightly, the Camera focuses and Vordo the hutt is sitting behind him, surrounded on one side by Black Imperium Officers and on the other by Vordo's own men. "We have all been plagued by this new threat, these new 'clones' supposedly hatched by the late Doctor Xibril." he shrugs, "I have brought together my old clone troops, including the new Mirror clones. I wish to show my disgust of these new creatures, by making an example of their breathren." a sly grin moved up his face at the camera, "These obselete troops will be executed in two days." the boy stepped to the side, holding a hand out toward Vordo to approach. "Just two weeks ago the clones laid waste to Gamor, reducing the two main cities to rubble and corpses. What more fitting response than a clone fight to the death, where even the winner dies, held on Gamor itself." Vordo added (in huttese) As the hutt finishes, Seifer smiles at the camera and the feed is terminated. Category:Jun 08 GNN Posts Category:Jul 08 GNN Posts